Mages en folie
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Séries de petits OS sur Fairy Tail.


**Titre :** L'orage du coeur

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, même si je lui demanderai bien Gray

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** La pluie ne s'arrête plus sur Magnolia et maintenant, c'est l'orage. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien causer tous ces désagréments ?

**Note de l'auteure** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

**Thème donné :** Orage

* * *

La pluie avait commencé à tomber quelques jours plus tôt. Peu dans Magnolia connaissaient l'origine de ce temps mais les habitant de la ville habituellement ensoleillée en avaient plus que marre de ce temps de chien. Ceux qui connaissaient la provenance de ce temps, ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé.

Juvia la mage d'eau de Fairy Tail était déprimée, la question était de savoir pourquoi et rapidement. En effet, le ciel était si noir qu'il était proche de se déchirer. L'orage se préparait de Panther Lilith pressait Gajeel de trouver une solution avant qu'il ne se déclare. Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mirajane et Cana étaient simplement inquiètes pour leur amie qui n'avait pas posé un pied dans la guilde depuis une semaine maintenant. Pire encore, elle n'avait pas tenté d'espionner ou de se rapprocher de Gray de toute cette semaine.

Les filles se concertèrent un instant et d'un seul geste, elles se tournèrent toutes vers le mage de glace qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elles avaient une lueur folle dans le regard qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Et il avait raison, les mages en été venu à la conclusion que la déprime de Juvia ne pouvait être lié qu'à quelque chose que Gray lui avait dit ou fait.

Lentement, elles l'encerclèrent, ne lui laissant aucune porte de sortie. A ce moment, comme un mauvais présage, un coup de tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Erza posa une main menaçante sur son épaule, un sourire malsain fiché au visage. Il le sentait mal, très mal. Et il savait déjà ce qu'elles allaient lui demander. Il ne fallait pas être une flèche pour comprendre à quelles conclusions elles étaient arrivées.

Argumenter, ne servirait à rien avec ces furies. C'est avec un soupir résigné qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Natsu, qui n'avait rien d'une flèche, l'interpela :

- Eh ! Où tu vas ? lança le dragon slayer de feu.

- Arrêter ce fichu temps, répondit déjà fatigué le brun.

- Comment tu va faire ? En transformant la pluie en glace ?

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être crétin…

- Répète un peu, abruti ! S'énerva le mage de feu.

- Natsu, laisse-le, les interrompit directif le maître. Gray on compte sur toi. Ce temps me déprime.

Le mage de glace regarda tout autour de lui, et vit toute la guilde lui jeter des regards plein d'espoir. Après un nouveau soupir résigné, il sortit au milieu de l'orage qui faisait maintenant rage. Il traversa une bonne partie de la ville avant d'arriver devant l'appartement de Juvia. Il était trempé et espérait bien que la mage avait une bonne raison de leur faire subir à tous ce temps atroce. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Comme aucun bruit ne semblait venir de l'appartement, il frappa à nouveau et tendit l'oreille. Un bruit étouffé lui parvint, une respiration. Il se concentra un peu plus pour être sûr que son ouïe ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Une fois sûr que celle-ci ne l'avait pas trompé, il frappa une nouvelle fois "Juvia, c'est Gray. Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre ou je défonce ta porte !" Sa menace eut l'air de fonctionner car la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il entra cherchant la cause de ses problèmes des yeux. Elle était derrière son canapé, tentant de se cacher mais une partie de sa chevelure bleue dépassait du dossier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Un sanglot lui répondit, puis un autre. Voilà maintenant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour la relever. Elle se laissa faire tel un pantin dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas voir les femmes pleurer, alors il la berça contre son torse, tendrement comme il l'avait fait avec Lucy quelques jours auparavant.

Un éclair illumina la pièce et un autre son cerveau. Elle n'a tout de même pas cru que Lucy et lui… Avec sa manie de l'espionner tout le temps, elle les aurait surpris et aurait mal interprété leur étreinte. Se maudissant déjà pour ce qu'il allait faire, un groupe de magiciennes de Fairy Tail en colère étant bien plus effrayant qu'une Juvia collée à ses basques, il l'éloigna un peu de lui, la tenant à bout de bras, planta son regard dans le sien et lui expliqua la situation.

Soudain, ce fut comme si il n'y avait jamais eut d'orage, le ciel était d'un bleu azur et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Comme, il s'en était douté Juvia lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Il sourit tendrement. Après tout lui aussi la préférait comme ça.


End file.
